The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to inventive features of a power control apparatus for a bicycle.
Many bicycle signal processing systems have been developed. A typical system often gathers and displays information related to bicycle speed, cadence, distance traveled and the like. Such systems usually include a magnet mounted to a wheel spoke, a magnet mounted to one of the pedal cranks, and magnet sensors mounted to the bicycle frame for sensing the passage of the magnets as the wheel and crank revolve. An electrical pulse is generated every time a magnet passes its associated sensor (e.g., once per wheel or crank revolution). The speed of the bicycle can be calculated based on the number of pulses received from the wheel sensor per unit of time and the circumference of the wheel. Similarly, the distance traveled can be calculated based on the number of pulses received over a length of time and the circumference of the wheel. The cadence can be calculated based on the number of pulses received from the crank sensor per unit of time. One or more switches ordinarily are provided for entering operating parameters (e.g., the wheel circumference), for selecting what information is displayed to the rider, and for starting and stopping various timers used for calculating the desired information.
More sophisticated systems have the ability to display information related to the state of the bicycle transmission. For example, some bicycles have a plurality of front sprockets that rotate with the pedal cranks, a plurality of rear sprockets that rotate with the rear wheel, and a chain that engages one of the front sprockets and one of the rear sprockets. A front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame for shifting the chain among the plurality of front sprockets, and a rear derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame for shifting the chain among the plurality of rear sprockets. Manually operated switches or levers may control the front and rear derailleurs. Position sensors (e.g., potentiometers or contact sensors) are mounted to the switches or levers so that the front and rear sprockets currently engaged by the chain may be determined by the positions of the corresponding switches or levers. Such information may be displayed to the rider so that the rider may operate the transmission accordingly. Even more sophisticated systems use small electric motors to control the bicycle transmission. The motors may be controlled manually by the foregoing switches or levers, or automatically based on bicycle speed and/or cadence.
The switches, sensors and other electrical components of the signal processing system require electrical power to operate. Such power may be supplied from simple batteries or from a dynamo that generates power from the rotation of one of the bicycle wheels. Batteries have the disadvantage that they are drained by the operation of the signal processing system and must be recharged or replaced. Larger batteries can be used to accommodate greater power requirements, but such batteries can add excessive weight to the bicycle. Dynamos have the disadvantage that they stop generating power when the bicycle is stopped, and the signal processing system may malfunction accordingly.